


Parts and Parsnips

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a brilliant scientist.





	1. Chapter 1

**WINTER YEAR 2**

Adelaide wrapped the blankets around her shoulders tighter as the wind continued to howl outside. Maru was absorbed in her work but she didn’t mind. She enjoyed the simple peace of just being with Maru. Also she was glad they were at her farmhouse, there was no one breathing down their necks or people who kept checking in on them. Even in high school she had had people less concerned than now. Regardless of what Demetrius thought, it wasn’t like she could derail Maru’s life by knocking her up as he seemed so worried about. Well maybe not the pregnancy part, at least she hoped so. As a scientist he really should know that the two of their girl types couldn’t make a baby.

“What are you think about?”

Adelaide looked up. Maru had stopped working to rest her head on her hand.

“Not much, just glad we can be alone like this,” said Adelaide. Maru smiled at her.

“Me too.” She sat up straighter to stretch her bunched muscles. “ Though I think it’s time for a break. She walked over to where Adelaide was curled on the couch. She opened the blanket for Maru to join her. Maru snuggled into her side, sliding her arms around her waist. “So what are we watching?”

Adelaide looked at the small TV she had. Carla had just gotten the nutcracker from her Godfather. “It’s The Nutcracker.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“My cousin’s school put it on every year, I went twice. Though I haven’t ever seen it professionally done. The Public Access Station plays it every year. Joja always made me too tried during the winter gift-giving season to really be able to sit down at watch something over two hours long.

“Hmm.” Maru tightened her arms around Adelaide before resting her head on her shoulder.“Can you tell me what happened so far?”

“Sure,” Adelaide explained the short parts that were missed.

Maru stayed quiet for most of the play. Adelaide enjoyed her soft warmth against her side. Soon the Sugar Plum Fairy appeared for her dance. She knew this music by heart. It played everywhere and the familiar notes lulled her into a light doze.

The next thing she was aware of was Clara being back in the human world. The play ended soon afterward. When the bows started Maru turned to her.

“It’s nice to know you don’t snore.”

“What? Was that a concern?”

“Not really, but I shall file it away.”

“That’s a little worrying coming from a scientist.”

Maru smiled, “Don’t worry. I will only use my powers for good.” She turned to look out the window. It was too dark to be able to see anything but they could both hear the wind howling.“It really isn’t letting up.”

“No, the report said it’s suppose to last all night and part of the morning.”

Maru detangled herself from the blanket. “I’m sure they’ve figured it out but I am going to call my mom and let her know I am staying.”

“Okay.” Adelaide watched her walk to the phone. Maru played with the twist in the cord while waiting for someone to pick up. When She noticed Adelaide staring at her, she wiggled her eyebrows. Adelaide laughed and laid down fully on the couch when Maru started talking to what sounded like Sebastian. That surprised her, she was sure he hated talking on the phone. Though she supposed he probably guessed it would be Maru. It was a little late and there was no reason for anyone else to call.

It was strange being on good terms with both siblings, especially when it seemed like she was the only in town who was. They both gave such different versions of their relationship. She really wanted to sit the two of them together and clear the air but she was sure it wasn’t her place, at least not yet. Maru leaned over the side of the couch.

“You are deep in thought. What are you so pensive about?”

“Sibling dynamics.”

“That is deep. Have you reached a conclusion?”

“It’s always complicated.”

“I suppose that’s true though the panel doesn’t find it very conclusive.”

“I don’t think one person counts as a panel, especially if that person is from a hard science.”

“True.” Maru leaned move heavy against the edge of the bed. “It’s late, do you have farm work in the morning?”

“Nothing on a timer. The snow is probably going to delay me anyways. Is there something you want to do?”

“I feel close to finding out some of the robot bugs so I was hoping on finishing it tonight but I will hold off if the light bothers you.”

“Nah, you’re in the kitchen anyway. That’s light is a lot further then my dormmate’s was in college and I was able to sleep through that most nights.” She sat up. “About sleeping, do you want to share a bed or should I pull out the bed?” She patted the couches beneath her. “I do have you warn you that this couch is from my grandfather so it’s super old.”

“Oh…” Maru glanced over Adelaide’s shoulder. “I don’t mind sharing a bed for sleeping.”

Adelaide noticed her wording but didn’t comment. “That’s fine with me.” She leaned forward a little to give Maru a soft kiss. “I’ll still go to bed now. I don’t want to mess up my schedule. I will leave some clothes out you can use to sleep in.”

“Okay.” Maru kissed her “Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMNYEAR 1**

Adelaide exited the mines in a huff. Nearly a whole day wasted on nothing but rocks. At least she had carved her way through a decent number of slimes. It was pretty late so she wasn’t excepting to run into anyone but as she passed the carpenter’s house she noticed a young woman looking through a telescope. It was Maru, she hadn’t talked to her a lot but she knew she was interested in all things science-y. Stars certainly counted. She thought about just walking by but she did want to get to know Maru better. She was the cutest girl she had seen since her ill-fated relationship with Alice.

She walked up to the fence.

“Anything interesting out there?” she asked.

Maru stopped looking at the stars. “Oh, hi Adelaide. I didn’t think you would be out this late.”

“I lost track of time in the mines.”

“Well there is suppose to be star shower tonight if you want to stay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the main event is still about an hour away but we should be able to see a few soon.”

“Okay, I’ll stay.” She walked around the fence to join Maru. That’s when she noticed that there were three chairs set up. “Are you excepting other people?”

“Not really. I did invite my family but Dad isn’t very interested in anything outside his field and Mom usually gets up early. Sebastian is the only one who might still be up. Apart from you apparently.”

Adelaide set up bag down by one of the chairs. She was glad she had worn her thicker jacket. It got cold down in the mines but it was getting just as chilly up here. She was not looking forward to winter. Maybe she should focus on fixing the bus so she could go to the much warmer Calico but she didn’t get her hopes it. The repairs cost far too much to get done by this winter.

“Does anyone else in the village know?”

“I don’t think so. It’s not exactly something that interests most people.”

“I use to camp out in the yard with my family if there was going to be a shower. Growing up I lived in a city that had a large observatory so the streets had all these rules about lights. It made it pretty nice for star viewing. It was also hardly ever cloudy so we would be able to see them often.”

“That sounds nice. This sometimes I like about living here, I can see the star so clearly. Dad wants me to go to the Capital for university but they don’t have to programs I am looking for, no one really does. Unless I go overseas.

She wasn’t really sure what to say to that. Lucky she was saved from answering by Sebastian.

“I thought you were talking to yourself.”

“Hey Sebastian. Adelaide is here,” said Maru.

“I see that.”

“Hey.” Adelaide gave a small wave. That was when she noticed that he had a blanket and jacket slung over his arm. “Are those for Maru?”

It was a little dark to tell but she was pretty sure his face redden.

“Dummy forget her jacket again so I bought it out. I didn’t know how cold it was going to get so I bought something extra.” He tossed the blanket onto a spare chair and held the jacket out to Maru. She took it and slipped it on.

“Thanks, are you going to watch with us?”

“Maybe. I got to take a smoke break first.”

“Those things are gross and can kill you.”

“Yeah, thanks for the update, Dr. Mom.” Sebastian walked away pulling a pack for his hoodie pocket.

Maru sighed. “He’s so strange sometimes.”

“Hmmm.”

“Like he spends all day, well night in his room. I just wish he hang out with me more, you know?”

“I guess.”

“Do you have an older brother?”

“No, but I kinda always wanted one.”

“They’re strange maybe it’s our weird age difference. We aren’t super close in age and we aren’t far enough apart to be in totally different circles.”

“Being close isn’t always a good thing. My cousins are only a few years apart and they hated each other's guts growing up.”

“And now?”

“I think they’ve made a kinda truce. They have completely different lives so maybe the few interactions make things easier.”

“That makes sense. His job lets him work from home so I don’t think we will live far apart. Maybe after he moves to the city it will be different.”

That wasn’t news to her but she still didn’t understand why. Everything was so much more expensive there, especially in Zuzu City. Country folk ran away to the city all the time. Half the Joja’s call center was staffed by those folks. Their starry eyes full of dreams faded over the years. If her department was bad, the call center was even worse. She shivered at the memory.

“You cold?”

She looked up to see that Sebastian had rejoined them. “Nah, I’m good. I was just thinking.”

“ ‘Kay.” He moved the blanket to the table and sat down. He stretched out his legs and leaned his head back. “When do they come out?”

“It should be soon, at least the start of it.”Maru looked back into her telescope. “Oh! I saw once!” She switched off the small lamp and sat on the other side of Adelaide. Both of them leaned back to watch.

It was long before the sky come full of shooting stars. She smiled, there was no way she would have gotten this view in any city.

“This is amazing, such a clear shower,” whispered Maru is awe.

Adelaide hear Sebastian chuckle next to her, but she was sure it wasn’t mean spirited. She really wished the siblings got along better. While she wanted to help she didn’t really think she was close enough to either of them to say anything about it. Maybe distance would make the heart grow fonder for both of them.

They had a good 10 minutes before it started to peter out. Sebastian was the first to stand.

“That was cool but I have to finish by the deadline.” With that he walked back into the house.

Adelaide wanted to move but a long day in the mines had left her more tired than she had thought. She wondered if she would be warm enough if she asked Maru to just toss the blanket over her.

“Do you want to stay?”

“What?”

“We have folding cot you could use if you don’t mind.”

“Well, since I was thinking about sleeping in this chair, the cot sounds great.”

“I’ll got set it up, you can wait here or come inside.”

“I think I’ll watch the stars for a little bit.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Maru disappeared into the door that lead to her room. Not even ten minutes later she was back. “Everything is good to go.”

“Thanks.” She grabbed her bag and went into Maru’s room. The cot was set up close to the bed and away from what looked like a massive pile of wires.

“Don’t mind that. It’s just a project I am working on. It’s safe.”

Being told it was safe had the opposite effect that Maru was hoping for. She reassured herself that if the piles of wire caught fire or whatever she had a clear path to the outside door.

“You a bit taller than me but you can borrow these pajamas if you want.” Maru handed her a set of pajamas.

It was the long sleeve button up and pants. She never saw anyone outside of a movie to actually wear this kind of pajamas. She didn’t like to sleep in long pants but she was so tired she didn’t think it would matter. It tuned out it didn’t because she was asleep almost as soon she pulled the blankets up.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER YEAR 4**

Adelaide stopped by Maru’s house, though it would only be her house for a few more days. She smiled, she really couldn’t wait for Friday.

She entered the house to find Robin not behind the desk. She started to go back towards the private section of the house. Before she could get very far Demetrius came around the corner.

“Good Morning Demetrius.”

“Hello, Adelaide.” He doesn’t offer up anything else but that doesn’t surprise her. He never really talked much when he was focused on his projects. He paused when he was level with her. “You’re marrying my daughter later this week.”

“Yes, I am.” She wasn’t sure what else to say to that.

“I just hope you remember what I said when you first started coming here.”

“I think marrying her is pretty much the opposite of what you don’t want me to do.”

“Still, make sure she is happy.”

She really didn’t like the fact that he seemed to need to tell her how she should treat Maru. She knew how and Maru obviously liked her if they were getting married. However she didn’t want to start an argument before the wedding. “Okay, I will.”

She kept walking before he could say anything else. Maru was in her room getting the last of her things ready. It was mostly bare at this point. Only a few old projects and her old bed remained.

Maru looked up when she came in. “Here comes the bride!”

She laughed, “It’s a bit early for that.”

Maru wrapped her arms around her to pull her in for a kiss. A kiss became two then a few more. Maru pulled away but kept her arms around her.

“What did you come here for?”

“I don’t know. I seem to have forgotten.”

“That’s too bad.”

“It’s all your fault.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” She gave her a quick kiss. “You are far too distracting. I’m afraid my farm will fall to ruin when you move in.”

“I basically already have and seems to be fine.”

“hmmm, I suppose. Also your dad just gave me another talk about treating you right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, did you have bad relationships in the past?”

“Not really. I’ve dated a few people but nothing that broke my heart.”

“Well, I promise to not do that.”

“Good, I promise to not do that too.”

“Let’s seal the deal.” Adelaide closed the distance between them. The kisses stay slow and soft. They knew they have plenty of time for hurried kisses later. Maru plays idly with the strap of Adelaide’s shirt. The motion reminds her of why she came. She pulled away and tried not to laugh at the little sound of disappointment Maru made.

“Maru, I remember why I came here.”

“Yeah, was it to get more kisses?”

“No! The dresses were delivered.”

“Really!”

“Yes, since we are having the wedding on the farm I figured it would be best just to keep them there. We can go make sure we were shipped the right things.”

“Yes!” Maru grabbed her hand and raced on the door.

Neither of them cared about the old wedding superstition of not seeing the wedding dress before the ceremony, which was a good thing since they both need help lacing the dresses up. Adelaide resisted the urge to kiss Maru’s bare shoulders that her sweetheart wedding dress showed off. Maru did no such thing as she adjusted the short draped sleeves of Adelaide’s dress.

“Maru!”

“It’s just a kiss, I didn’t leave any marks. Now turn around.”

She did so that they were both facing each other. Both of the dresses were tea length so that they wouldn’t have to worry about getting the hem dirty in the field.

“You look extra beautiful.” Adelaide was glad they had saved this moment just for them. Maru face flushed a bit darker.

“You stole my line.” She held her hands out and Adelaide stepped forward to take them in hers. “Hello, my future bride.”

A wide grin spread across her face. “Now you stole my line.” She was almost tempted to say her vows here and now, but she wanted to wait. She wanted to declare her love for Maru in front of the whole town. In just a few days she would be able to just that. For now she enjoyed the quiet moment with the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
